The House of Murder
The House of Murder is a case featured in Criminal Case as the first case of Patriot City (Season 1) and the first case overall. It takes place in the Greeny District of Patriot City. Plot David greeted the player in the park, where David got a call from the chief saying that one of the neighbors heard glass shattering nearby. David and the player went to the house and found a dead body of John Ballinsky sitting in his couch. Mid-investigation, Leonard discovered that the victim's car was found in Greeny Lake. Later, Heydi called David after Tyler started accusing Jack for his father's death. While the team got five suspects, they found a ransom note written by Tyler. Tyler explained tha the and the victim have bad blood. He revealed that the victim was putting crosses and pentagrams in his house, saying that the victim thought that he was a witch. He also revealed that the victim was following him with a bible and a cross. Stacy explained that the victim was cheating on her. When she heard her husband's phone dinged, she took a peek at his phone and found a lot of notifications of different men and women. When she confronted him about the notifications, he broke her heart about not telling the truth. Later, Jack revealed that he was arrested for robbery many years ago and saying it was his father's fault. Asking why it was the victim's fault, he said that his father told him to rob a jewelry store across the street. After he done that, the cops got to him and arrested him for the robbery. Angry at him, Jack argued with him and hid his mugshot into a small chest. Gordon revealed that he was John's boyfriend. When he became John's lawyer, he would go to his house at night and have sex in the basement. After the team told Gordon about his murder, he was depressed that his boyfriend was murdered. Heydi explained that the victim confronted her about her leaving her boyfriend. She was shocked about it and argued. At the end of the footage, the victim punched her in the face and got knocked out. The only thing she remembered before she got knocked out is that she was in the hospital with a black eye on her right eye. Angry at him, Heydi called him a man from hell and was not sad about his death. They later arrested Tyler for the murder. Upon admitting to the crime, Tyler said when he moved to Greeny District, he caught John stalking at him while he was at home. Angry at John stalking at him, he broke in to his house, grabbed one of his kitchen knives, and stabbed him to death. Judge Peterson sentenced Tyler to 25 years in prison. Post trial, the player gets help with the chief, saying he left something in the park, making it the surprise. In the park, the player found a present, inside was a welcome card, made from the chief. Meanwhile, the player gets to talk with Stacy, saying if she's okay. While investigating, they found Jack's phone in the crime scene. While analyzing, Leonard found out that Jack was searching about how to get the artifacts in Greeny District, which they are underground. They also found Jack's diary in a pile of papers, it was about finding a way to get in the mines to keep the valuables to himself. After the team got to arrest him, he threw a smoke bomb at them and got away. Without a moment to lose Jack, they went into the meth lab to go arrest him. Summary Victim *John Ballinsky (Found dead in his house with a stab wound) Murder Weapon *Kitchen Knife Killer *Tyler Armstrong Suspects TylerArmstrongProfileC1(2).png|Tyler Armstrong StacyBallinskyProfileC1(2).png|Stacy Ballinsky JackBallinskyProfileC1(2).png|Jack Ballinsky GordonVanseyProfileC1.png|Gordon Vansey HeydiGeminiProfileC1(2).png|Heydi Gemini Quasi Suspects RandyKilterProfileC1.png|Randy Kilter Killer's Profile *The killer has a How To Break In book *The killer is right-handed *The killer plays Candy Connect *The killer has green eyes *The killer has a badge Crime Scenes Crime Scene 1 Living Room Couch Crime Scene 2 Park Statue Crime Scene 3 Abandoned Car Car Trunk Steps 'Chapter 1' *Investigate Living Room (Clues: Torn Paper, Victim's body; Victim identified: John Ballinsky; New Suspect: Tyler Armstrong) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Fingerprints) *Question Tyler about the incident (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Park) *Investigate Park (Prerequisite: Tyler interrogated; Clues: Faded Note, Cardboard Box Murder Weapon registered: Kitchen Knife) *Examine Faded Note (Result: Signature) *Examine Signature (New suspect: Stacy Ballinsky) *Examine Cardboard Box (Result: Cap; New suspect: Jack Ballinsky) *Inform Stacy about her husband's death (Prerequisite: Names unraveled) *Give John his cap back (Prerequisite: Cardboard Box unlocked) *Analyze Fingerprints (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a How To Break In book) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) 'Chapter 2' * Investigate Abandoned Car (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Faded Card, Torn Photo) * Examine Faded Card (Results: Phone Number; New Suspect: Gordon Vansey) * Ask Gordon why the victim has his number (Profile updated: Gordon has a How To Break In book) * Examine Broken Frame (Result: Photo Woman) * Examine Unknown Woman (New Suspect: Heydi Gemini) * Talk Heydi about her relationship with Jack's father (Profiles updated: Heydi has a a How To Break In book and is right-handed) * Investigate Statue (Clues: Victim's Phone, Ransom Note, Ballinsky Family Tree) * Examine Victim's Phone (Result: Phone Data) * Analyze Phone Data (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays Candy Connect) * Examine Ransom Note (Result: Yellow Particles) * Examine Yellow Particles (Result: Gold Badge) * Confront Tyler about the ransom note (Prerequisite: Yellow Particles identified under microscope; Profiles updated: Tyler has a How To Break In book, is right-handed and plays Candy Connect) * Examine Ballinsky Family Tree (Result: Stacy Ballinsky's Handwriting) * Ask Stacy about her relationship with the family (Prerequisite: Stacy Ballinsky's Handwriting identified; Profiles updated: Stacy has a How To Break In book, is right-handed and plays Candy Connect) * Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) 'Chapter 3' * Investigate Car Trunk (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Broken Toy, Locked Chest, Video Camera) * Examine Broken Toy (Result: Action Figure Figure Note) * Ask Gordon about the love note in the action figure (Prerequisite: Action Figure restored; Profile updated: Gordon is right-handed) * Examine Locked Chest (Result: Mugshot) * Question Jack about the mugshot (Prerequisite: Chest unlocked; Profiles updated: Jack has a How To Break In book, is right-handed and plays Candy Connect) * Examine Video Camera (Result: Unlocked Camera) * Question Heydi why she argued with the victim (Prerequisite: Video Camera unlocked; Profile updated: Heydi plays Candy Connect) * Investigate Couch (Clues: Bloody Napkin, Broken Camera) * Examine Bloody Napkin (Result: DNA) * Analyze DNA (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) * Examine Broken Camera (Result: Security Camera) * Analyze Security Camera (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a badge) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Grass Is Greener (1/6) 'Grass Is Greener (1/6)' * Ask the chief what he wants (Available after unlocking Grass Is Greener) * Investigate Park (Prerequisite: Randy interrogated; Clue: Present) * Examine Present (Result: Welcome Card) * Thank the chief for the gift (Prerequisite: Present unlocked; Reward: Name Badge) * See if Stacy is okay (Available after unlocking Old Friends, New Beginnings) * Investigate Living Room (Prerequisite: Stacy interrogated; Clue: Jack's Phone) * Examine Jack's Phone (Result: Phone Data) * Analyze Phone Data (09:00:00) * Question Jack about the artifacts hidden in this district (Prerequisite: Phone Data analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Abandoned Car (Prerequisite: Jack interrogated; Clue: Pile of Papers) * Examine Pile of Papers (Result: Jack's Diary) * Analyze Jack's Diary (06:00:00) * Arrest Jack Ballinsky (Prerequisite: Jack's Diary analyzed; Reward: 10,000 coins) * Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *Candy Connect is a obivious reference to the popular Facebook match-three puzzle video game Candy Crush Saga. *Naxis is a parody of Nazis.